Simone's chance at love
by onedirection1999
Summary: Simone Garcia  first name is pronounced  se-moan  is going to be Michael Jackson's new housekeeper. The only thing is that Simone never has loved anyone in her life. But will Michael be able to change that? Hope you like this story because it is my first!
1. Chapter 1

Michael Jackson was looking for a new housekeeper. He knew it was stressing and since he has 3 jobs. His first one was a singer (duh!) His second one was a song writer, he was a music producer also. He was 39 years old, and he knew he really needed one right away! He also knew he had to test him or her to see if the person would not steal like his old housekeeper, Lupe did.

She would grab any of this clothes (dirty or clean) and sell it online. If your wondering on how he found out, well he saw her deciding at what price she should sell his underwear, and also he noticed some of his clothes were missing, he then fired her last week.

Anyways, his house phone started ringing and he ran to go answer it. He said,"Hello?" The man on the otherside said,"Hey Michael it's me Tony. Listen, I got some information on your new housekeeper. First off, your new houskeeper is a woman and her name is Simone. She has blonde hair and she has green eyes. Secondly, she is a very hard worker and she will be a little bit stubborn if you tell her to go take a brake. Third thing, she is american and she is 18 years old, and Michael dont ask her about her parents because i'm sorry for sounding mean but she is an orphan, and-"

"Woah Tony, slow down. Okay, she is 18 years old! Why is she housekeeper at such a young age? And she is an orphan? Tony, why would you interview someone so young?" Tony responded,"I know Michael but all the other people who wanted to be hired were just acting to be a housekeeper exept her. If you are wondering how everyone else was acting, well, they asked for autographs and half of the questions we asked them they answered wrong. Everyone except Simone, so everyone decided on her. So, it's her or you are stuck with the problem yourself. I'm sorry for being so harsh but it's all I can do."

Michael knew he had to make a hard decision, letting a 18 year old as his new worker or having to do the job himself without having any energy for the next day. So he said,"Fine Tony, you win." Tony said,"Thank you Michael I promise I won't let you down!" Michael chuckled and said,"It's okay Tony really. So at what time is Simone coming over?" Tony said,"Don't worry Mike, she is coming over tomorrow and she will be there at 1:00 p.m. so be prepared okay? Talk to you later." Michael said,"Alright, thanks Tony, bye." Then he hung up and went over to his bed. He then layed on it and said,"Hopefully our day goes well."


	2. Chapter 2

Michael Jackson was looking for a new housekeeper. He knew it was stressing and since he has 3 jobs. His first one was a singer (duh!) His second one was a song writer, he was a music producer also. He was 39 years old, and he knew he really needed one right away! He also knew he had to test him or her to see if the person would not steal like his old housekeeper, Lupe did.

She would grab any of this clothes (dirty or clean) and sell it online. If your wondering on how he found out, well he saw her deciding at what price she should sell his underwear, and also he noticed some of his clothes were missing, he then fired her last week.

Anyways, his house phone started ringing and he ran to go answer it. He said,"Hello?" The man on the otherside said,"Hey Michael it's me Tony. Listen, I got some information on your new housekeeper. First off, your new houskeeper is a woman and her name is Simone. She has blonde hair and she has green eyes. Secondly, she is a very hard worker and she will be a little bit stubborn if you tell her to go take a brake. Third thing, she is american and she is 18 years old, and Michael dont ask her about her parents because i'm sorry for sounding mean but she is an orphan, and-"

"Woah Tony, slow down. Okay, she is 18 years old! Why is she housekeeper at such a young age? And she is an orphan? Tony, why would you interview someone so young?" Tony responded,"I know Michael but all the other people who wanted to be hired were just acting to be a housekeeper exept her. If you are wondering how everyone else was acting, well, they asked for autographs and half of the questions we asked them they answered wrong. Everyone except Simone, so everyone decided on her. So, it's her or you are stuck with the problem yourself. I'm sorry for being so harsh but it's all I can do."

Michael knew he had to make a hard decision, letting a 18 year old as his new worker or having to do the job himself without having any energy for the next day. So he said,"Fine Tony, you win." Tony said,"Thank you Michael I promise I won't let you down!" Michael chuckled and said,"It's okay Tony really. So at what time is Simone coming over?" Tony said,"Don't worry Mike, she is coming over tomorrow and she will be there at 1:00 p.m. so be prepared okay? Talk to you later." Michael said,"Alright, thanks Tony, bye." Then he hung up and went over to his bed. He then layed on it and said,"Hopefully our day goes well."


End file.
